I Need You
by Wilde-Productions
Summary: Doccubus One-Shot that's set in the future... and in the shower!


**I Need You **

Bo stood at the doorframe of the bedroom, covered with dirt, bruises and cuts, looking completely exhausted. Lauren lifted her eyes from the book she was reading, tossed it away on the bed and looked at Bo with a mix of sadness and love. Even if she knew Bo would always be able to heal, there wasn't a time that it didn't broke her heart to see her wife bruised and battered, her wife who selflessly sacrificed herself for others, even those with whom she didn't share the same biology. Her_ compassion _was only one of the many reasons why the doctor loved her with all her heart and always will.

"Bo…" Lauren said softly from the bed and it was all that was needed. She could have lectured her to be more careful, to stop being so impetuous, and god forbid to bring back up, but after ten years of marriage and thirteen of being in the succubus' life, she knew it was useless. She had eventually accepted it; however, as a healer who was able to determine exactly how painful it must have been judging by the depth of her cuts and the color of her bruises, she could never stop to be worried.

Bo licked her dry lips and winced when her tongue grazed the swollen cut on them. "I need you," she said back to her wife with an attempt at a smile.

After these three simple, yet so meaningful words were said, Lauren stood up from the bed and Bo met her halfway in the room so that they could walk to the en-suite bathroom together.

Lauren opened the luxurious shower door and opened the water. The couple wasn't living under luxury more than before, but they had thought necessary to have a nice bathroom with a bath and a shower big enough so that the both of them could fit in, to decompress after another day of saving the world like this one. Luckily that night they didn't have to worry about their babies, Ethan and Charlotte, because they were safe and having way too much fun with aunty Kenzi and uncle Hale at Disney World.

Bo shrugged out of her leather jacket and Lauren of her night robe. The blonde took a step toward her wife and ever so slightly pressed a kiss on the corner of her mouth before helping her out of her black tank top covered of mud and blood. Pants and underwear soon followed and they stepped in the shower, Lauren in front of the stream to avoid the water from hurting Bo's cuts. They pressed their bodies together as much as they could, the nipples erecting nicely at the touch. Bo didn't waste another second and captured her wife's mouth with hers slowly, its warm wetness soothing Bo's chapped and arid lips. The succubus tilted her head slightly to kiss her deeper. Her tongue, sweet, delicate and practiced and sure, explored the blonde's mouth where she was welcomed by a cool tingle of mint. The pair continued to kiss for a long, breathless moment, and then Lauren spun Bo's body so that she could have better access to her front, without ever breaking skin contact.

She began to draw a path of kisses down the brunette's neck as her soft, soapy hands caressed her firm breast. The succubus moaned and threw her head back on Lauren shoulder where she placed a kiss on her jaw. The blonde's hands traveled down her stomach, carefully not to hit any injury, and reached the damp curls. Lauren stroke the surface with her fingertip for a little while before sliding down so slowly, so teasingly two fingers between her wife's luscious folds. An incredible amount of wetness, more than expected, awaited her there and Bo squirmed and whimpered under her touch. She gripped the back of Lauren's neck for support, the talented fingers working their magic so perfectly that her body was lost in total bliss and pleasure.

It didn't take long for Bo to teeter on the edge of her orgasm. "Feed baby, you're close I can fell it," Lauren whispered in her ears when Bo's walls clenched around her fingers.

Bo took a deep breath to stop herself from coming. "You need to be close too," Bo told her and moved her free hand behind her to Lauren's clitoris. "Otherwise it will hurt," she continued and started sending pulses of energy to Lauren. In no time the blonde was on the edge like her wife and Bo stopped the flow of energy to instead massage the swollen bundle of nerve organically. "Are you ready?" Bo asked only by pure reverence. She knew after all the times they had done this that the doctor was always ready to share that special bond with her.

Lauren quickly breathed a yes and both women let go completely and let a powerful orgasm overtake them. The moans coming from their mouths were cut short as Bo began to feed. A mix of blue and orange chi flowed beautifully back and in forth between their mouths, Bo being too stubborn and selfless to only take and not give from Lauren. Sure the results weren't as good as a full feed, but for Bo it was more than enough, and every time it reminded Lauren that _she _was finally enough for her beautiful Fae wife.

Bo's body had healed almost perfectly. They took the time to fully wash their bodies and get back to their senses before drying themselves and going to bed where they continued to make love all night.


End file.
